Tony Derazio
Tony Derazio is a character in Mafia III. History Tony Derazio controls all the extortion, blackmail, and money laundering for the Marcano Crime Family and is Lou Marcano's trusted lieutenant. He operates out of the penthouse on top of The Royal Hotel in Downtown and oversees the criminal rackets in the district. Background Everybody loved Tony's father, Gianni Derazio. He owned a bar in Southdowns, handed out free drinks on Christmas and New Year's, and handled some light gambling action back when Giuseppe Carillo ran the city. He was a stand-up guy who, by most accounts, couldn't stand his son. Tony was smart, but there was always something a little off about him. Highly intelligent, Tony graduated high school and then got a full ride to college, still twitchy, but making something of himself. He was on track to get his MBA until 1952 when Gianni had a stroke and Tony came back home, offering to run the bar while his father recuperates. By early 1955, Tony's running the operation and Gianni's dead. The local scuttlebutt is that Tony caught his old man skimming and cut his throat. As you can imagine, Sal Marcano loves Derazio. Despite his peculiarities, he knows how to manage the suits and politicians that populate City Hall, and he's practically a genius when it comes to numbers. He can launder money so thoroughly that everyone, even the Feds, will insist that every cent is legit. He is not someone to underestimate, and his ruthlessness ensures that no one ever thinks about screwing with him. Beneath the fancy suits and hundred-dollar haircut is a cold-blooded psychopath. He rarely leaves his penthouse, and on the rare chance that he does, it's going to go bad for someone. Biography taken from Assets and Kill List. Downfall and Death After Lincoln Clay dismantles his blackmail and construction rackets, Derazio receives a phone call from a very upset Lou Marcano, wanting to know what's going on. Derazio assures Lou that he's already taken steps to address the situation and has everything well in hand. Payments to Judge Holden and other business associates will continue on schedule, and the only thing lost was a few men, who could easily be replaced. What Derazio failed to realize was that Lincoln Clay was already in the building and working his way through his men and towards the penthouse. When finally confronted by Clay, Derazio continues his arrogance, refusing to believe he'd been beat. He tells Lincoln that he's made quite a mess of his operations and that there will be an accounting for what he's done. Once defeated, Derazio continues in his hubris, calling Lincoln an idiot for not realizing how this will all play out in the end. He tells Lincoln to go ahead and kill him, believing he will be replaced tomorrow and no one will even notice. Dragging Derazio up off the floor, Lincoln tells him he's wrong, and that everyone will notice. He then throws Derazio out of the penthouse window, where he falls to his death, landing on a parked car in front of dozens of onlookers. Family *Gianni Derazio (father, deceased) Appearances *Everyone Will Notice (killed) Trivia *Derazio's dossier in the Assets and Kill List unlocks after starting Compromised Corruption. *Tony is the only character to use a Hartmann AT-40 in combat. Gallery Tony Derazio 2.jpg|Tony's last moments Tony Derazio 3.jpg| Tony Derazio Concept Art.jpg|Tony Derazio concept art Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Marcano Crime Family Category:Lieutenant Category:Death